Scam
A scam is when users are offered something for free e.g. (free lottery spin, game currency generators) or told to install a product, but the product is fake or a rogue software. Sometimes the user will be told to complete a survey or install another program to obtain the wanted item. Some scams may install adware on the user's computer or infect it with viruses. An common example of scams is rogue antiviruses. Types of scams Gift Card Scams Gift Card Scams are scam or phishing websites that display messages similar to "Collect 100 points to win $1000 Amazon gift card", or for other popular retailers, like Swagbucks, Starbucks, Coke, Dove, Google Play, Visa, Paypal, Ebay, or even iTunes. Details NEVER give out your personal information when you're scammed. You should close the site IMMEDIATELY. Sometimes the website will tell the user to complete a survey to obtain their free gift cards. If the user fills in all the answers, it may say that they won, and then redirect them to a scam site to complete two surveys asking for your credit card number, your password, and bank account number. The scammers do this to hack user's accounts to give it to spammers like "Rebecca", "sexyBecca", or even "Isabella". After doing that fake surveys, they say that is the last short survey and the reward will be obtained afterward. After that fake survey, they may ask the user to install several apps and pay money for each one, like lie detectors, barcode scanners, fake internet, games, or even rogue antiviruses. Then after installing all four random apps, the user pays $400 and that site just goes away and finds more victims and steal all of the user's accounts. Spam The spammers are multiple accounts by one scammer saying "This message is from a trusted sender and we are from the IRS." They are scammers, hackers, and fakers doing the best they could. Users The users pretend to be female, but a scammer owns like 20 spam accounts. All of the scammers are male spammers; they are putting female names to trick people. They claim to date users, but, really, they kill their computers and even them sometimes. Bankruptcy The scammer asks for credit card, debit card, and gift card numbers, and they end up stealing it. Also, they ask for check numbers, and they use all of it, no matter what, to make their home look camouflaged. Then, users end up being poor because of spam and scam messages. Typosquatting Typosquatting are malicious websites that have URLs that are website URLs but with intentional typos to pray off of typos. The easiest ways to avoid these, is to simply pay attention to spelling. Human Vertification Scams Human Verification Scams are from robots and can occur after other websites say that human verification has to be done manually. Most of these ask for confidential information like credit card numbers and end up taking the user's money on the internet. This sometimes done without the user's knowledge and nothing is given in return. This can be seen on websites with lots of spam advertisements. Survey Scams Human Vertification scams say to do surveys asking for credit card numbers, fake cash delivery, and phone number and email/password. Sweepstakes Scams There are also sweepstakes scams, which also attempt to fool users into believing that they are real sweepstakes. Win free items scams Win free items scams are scams that tricks users into believing that they can win a free item. It can be found by advertisements online, mostly sites filled with advertisements. When the user clicks on one, the scam requires the user to give their credit card information, which when done, will steal the user's credit card information. MMO scams MMO scams are types of scams, it is unknown what was the first known MMO scam. Category:Scam Category:Hacking Category:Insecurity Category:Fake